


Welcome Home [luke Imagine]

by Sadiemadie123



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Better than description, F/M, He's BACK FROM TOUR, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Smut, just read it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiemadie123/pseuds/Sadiemadie123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets back from the WWA tour and you surprise him, BETTER THAN THE DESCRIPTION. PLEASE READ IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home [luke Imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for taking the time to even read this.

Hello so the like sorta abbreviations used in this is best friends name and best friends boyfriends name.  
Enjoy! 

 

Word count : 1,532 

"So what are you gonna do tonight, ya know. Once Luke gets back?" 

[Y/B/F/N] asked as you walked to your closet finding your medium sized black box, 

"Nothing too special. "

 

You said smirking knowing you were lying through your teeth, 

" Sure, you and Luke are so dirty. I've seen you guy's little black box in your closet. "

[Y/B/F/N] said laughing a bit, you laughed back opening the box seeing all your lingerie that you only wore on special occasions for Luke. 

" I have no idea what your talking about. "

You said smiling, as you grabbed a red, small, lace piece you knew Luke would love. 

" Okay than. Let me leave you to your totally non-sexual not really special surprise for Luke. "

[Y/B/F/N] said knowing your plan, 

" Don't act like you aren't finding lingerie for you and [B/F/B/F] tonight. "

You said to her knowing your best friend too well, you could basically hear her smirk. 

" See that's were your wrong. I have on his favorite dress, and nothing under it. "

She said as if it was no big deal, you just shook your head laughing at her and [B/F/B/F] . 

" You and [B/F/B/F] are disgusting and very loud might I add. "

You told her truthfully, 

" It's sad that you think we care babe, "

[Y/B/F/N] stated back, 

" I have to go, fix some more stuff for [B/F/B/F] . Good luck to you tonight. "

She said to me, 

" You too Love. Je T'aime "

You said ending the call, you looked down on your bed taking one last look at your lingerie before putting it on. Luke never really asked for much in bed, and in general really. So tonight you wanted to treat him, so you giddily ran to your bathroom switching into the piece. After putting it on your put on a small and lace robe on to cover yourself and to surprise Luke. 

As you walked downstairs you heard your phone go off. You basically ran back upstairs and dived on your bed praying that it was Luke. It was, you sighed in relief happy that you almost killing yourself on the stairs was worth it. 

"I just landed. I'll be home in ten minuets. "

You read that and squealed grabbing almost all the candles you owned, putting about three in the living room but about ten in your bedroom turning out all the lights. Just as you sat down on your couch in the living room, you heard your front door open and close quickly and a loud sigh. 

You quickly jumped up speed walking to the door, you basically ran into Luke. You looked up and was almost a bit starstruck. All this time talking over the phone and FaceTime-ing you never saw the real blue in his eyes. It was hard to explain, it had a lustrous glow that you could see a mile away. 

Luke brought his large hands up to your cheeks leaning down to you, after a while of closing your eyes in anticipation you felt his soft lips against your warm ones welcoming you to your boyfriend, your love, Luke. 

His lips basically molded against your moving perfectly with your own, your hands stayed by your side undoing your robe and sliding it off your shoulders. Revealing your surprise for Luke. 

He pulled away staring at you for a few seconds biting his lip, he looked you up and down smirking. 

"Welcome home. "

You breathed out looking up at him breathless from the kiss. You grabbed his hand dragging him upstairs to your room. 

When you opened the door you were greeted with the fresh sent of jasmine, you were turned around by Luke who was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Is this all for me babe?" 

Luke asked his hands lowering to your waist, you wrapped your hands around his neck. 

"Yes. Do you like it? "

You asked knowing he did just from what you felt on your leg, he was already really hard and you couldn't say you weren't wet just by the sight of him. 

" Mmmhhmm "

Luke hummed walking forward pushing you towards the bed, 

" I really like it. Can I show you how much I like it. "

Luke said, he didn't need to ask knowing you wanted him just as bad as you wanted him. 

 

He leaned down again to kiss you but this time it was rough and more passionate than before. The kiss quickly got heated when his hands slid from your face to your back undoing your bra, freeing more skin for him to touch and mark. His kiss moved from your lips to your jaw down to your neck, almost immediately finding your sweet spot making you moan out quietly. 

You tugged at his shirt causing him to pull off of you quickly to remove his shirt, you ran your hands down his chest and his stomach feeling the small hairs there. You heard a small laugh above you forgetting he was there, his body was always so unbelievably sexy to you. You just couldn't control your self around him, you moved your hand lower feeling him now fully hard. 

You quickly took off his pants and underwear finally revealing his dick, it stuck straight up and was red at the tip with some precome spilling a bit from his slit. You got down on your knees moving your hair to one side leaning down to look at the tip, you ran your tongue along his slit making Luke hiss loudly. 

You put the tip of him into your mouth, sucking hard to get a sound out of him. 

"Fuck. "

Luke groaned out, his hand went to the back of your head, pushing you down gently lower on him. You obliged not wanting to tease tonight, you stopped relaxing your throat to take more of him. Luke was very....... Gifted in the lower regions. It was hard to take all of him. 

You felt Luke twitch inside your mouth, 

"Fuck baby I'm so close. "

Luke moaned out your just bobbed your head faster to get him to orgasm. It took about 7 seconds for Luke to cum, you felt a warm liquid run down your throat as you pulled off. 

Just as you wiped your mouth Luke pulled you up for a kiss, Luke's hand fell down to your underwear roughly pulling it off of you definitely ripping it. Luke picked you up bridal style walking to the bed, he threw you on the bed and crawled over you making both of you giggle. A bit. 

 

He kissed your forehead, then your nose, then your cheek, and finally your lips making you laugh at how adorable he was. You felt his tip at you entrance as he slowly entered you, causing you to run your nails down his back probably leaving marks. Luke buried his head in your neck biting down leaving a mark, you would probably have to cover up. 

"Move "

You moaned in his ear causing him to grunt and pull out a bit just to immediately slam back into you. You screamed out his name you could hear the echo from the empty house, you could feel his smirk against your neck. 

Luke pulled your right leg up and put it over is shoulder fucking you at a better angle, 

"Jesus Christ Luke. "

You shouted fishing at the sheets when you felt him hit your G-spot. He repeatedly hit that spot bringing you closer and closer to your release. Your felt warmth in the pit of your stomach telling you that you were close, Luke's thrust became sloppy and rushed showing he was just as close as you were. 

"Cum for me babe. "

Luke panted in your ear, he started to go harder and faster making you moan louder than ever.  
You thought you were seeing stars from how powerful your orgasm was, after one particularly hard hit to your spot you let go coming undone and clenching around Luke. 

Not much later Luke groaned out your name coming in hot spurts inside of you, you both sat there for a while until Luke pulled out laying next to you. 

Nothing was said and nothing was heard but both you and Luke's pants and heavy breaths. You moved closer to Luke resting your head on his chest hearing his heartbeat, you loved doing that. And Luke wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer than ever. 

You closed your eyes feeling happier than ever knowing he was here for good, or at least until another tour, but you didn't want to even think of that. 

"I love you. "

You said looking up at his eyes, he smiled at you pecking your lips. 

" I love you too. I'm so happy I'm home with my baby. "

Luke said kissing you again making you giggle against his lips. 

" But I think I'm ready for round two. "

He said raising an eyebrow to you, you just laughed getting up straddling his waist. 

 

The say went like that till about 6am. When your neighbors called about screaming. 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
